violet_evergardenfandomcom-20200223-history
Luculia Marlborough
is a character in the Violet Evergarden series. She is a newbie Auto Memories Doll who befriends Violet at the Auto Memories Doll Training School. Appearance Luculia is a young woman with fair skin, freckles, and olive green eyes. She has long straight red hair which falls down her lower-back with two strands of hair framing her face, laid on each of her shoulders. She also styles her hair by wearing a braided crown. Personality She is a very kind, considerate and caring person, which is seen as she offered Violet a bit of her lunch when they just had met. She also defended Violet's mistakes as Doll by saying that she was at fault. She is a cheerful and expressive, sociable girl who despite that thinks that it's difficult to express feelings when writing letters. She always thinks about other people and want to help others as much as possible.Episode 3 History Luculia had a normal, yet very peaceful childhood with her parents and older brother, Spencer. When the war began, Spencer got drafted. However, there wasn't much fighting on the Western Front where Spencer was located, so Luculia claims that she and her family claims like the war didn't feel real to them. However, one day when Luculia's parents to a town for business, the Western Front was broken, and her parents were killed in the process. After the war ended, Spencer came back alive, which was more than enough to make Luculia happy despite her parents' death. However, Spencer had blamed himself for the death of their parents, so he became an alcoholic and depressed, to which Luculia began taking care of him. Story Luculia meets and befriends Violet when begins attending the Auto Memories Doll Training School. The next day, Violet and Luculia are assigned to practice their actual ghostwriting skills on each other. She graduates the class with top marks. Luculia later meets Violet, offering to ghostwrite a letter to Gilbert, but Violet cannot find the words to say. She tells Violet about how her parents died in the war and how her brother feels guilty over failing to protect them. She wants to tell her brother that she's just glad he's alive and home, but likewise cannot find the words to say. Touched by Luculia's words, Violet manages to write a short and concise letter that effectively conveys her feelings to her brother. After he reads the letter, Luculia helps her brother to the top of the bell tower to enjoy the view like they used to as children. Relationships *'Parents' - Luculia misses and loves her parents dearly. She also claims that she is very thankful for everything they have done for her and her brother, since she wanted to genuinely express her thankfulness to them. *'Spencer Marlborough' - Luculia's older brother. As children, they were very close and would spend much time together. They visited places such as the bell tower in Leiden, which became one of Luculia's favorite places in town. Ever since the death of her parents, Luculia began feeling like he was the only member of her family left, and the fact that he had come back alive from the war made he really happy. However, they had quite a distant relationship since Spencer constantly got into fights and became a drunkard. During this time, Luculia would take care of and look after her brother. Luculia explained that she could never express her happiness and thankfulness that he actually came back, but this is until Violet urges her to write a letter to him. They eventually restore their relationship and is seen visiting the same place they did as children, happily enjoying each others company. *'Violet Evergarden' - They met in the Auto Memories Doll Training School. Luculia's first impression of Violet was that despite having the appearance of a doll, her attitude was that of a military soldier. Eventually, Luculia started up a conversation with Violet and after their practice on ghostwriting skills on each other, they develop a friendship. She defended Violet during their practice by saying that she herself was the to blame when she the instructor said that Violet's letter was unacceptable. When things didn't go as planned for Violet, Luculia tried to cheer her up by taking her to her favorite spot. She is also very caring of Violet, as Luculia wanted to help Violet write a letter to her major she had spoken so fondly of. Luculia supports Violet completely as she was seen crying tears of joy when Violet graduated from the Auto Memories Doll Training School and was promoted into a real Doll. It is later seen that Luculia is really grateful towards Violet for being to convey her feelings to her brother that she couldn't express for years. Luculia lastly claims that Violet also taught her the most important aspect of being a Doll. Gallery Luculia marlborough 16212.jpg|Luculia's introduction Luculia child.png|Luculia as a child Luculia.png|Luculia at the bell tower Luculia Violet hug.png|Luculia hugs Violet Luculia and Spencer.png|Luculia and her brother on top of the bell tower Luculia smile.jpg|Luculia smiling Trivia *She is an anime original character, since she doesn't appear in the light novel. Navigation References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Auto Memories Dolls